April Fools
by Trinity Limit
Summary: One day of insanity turns into one week! Sora, Riku, and Kairi play pranks on each other like crazy! It all starts with one prank on April Fools. Then, for revenge, they play more pranks on each other. Rated PG13 for language. Discontinued for now.
1. Sora's Joke

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else related to Kingdom Hearts. So don't sue.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic, so be nice! I would like to dedicate this story to my best friend, Krystal. This story takes place after all the worlds are locked and after Sora and Riku come back and all that. Also, keep in mind that both Sora and Riku have a Keyblade. Enjoy!  
  
*~Chapter 1~*  
  
Kairi was once again at Sora's house helping him clean his very messy room. "Oh, Sora," she sighed. "Your room is so messy. I really need to come here more often."  
  
"I wouldn't mind it if you did," Sora said with a small smile. Kairi blushed slightly and picked up one of Sora's shirts off the floor.  
  
Something that had been wrapped in it fell out. "What's this?" asked Kairi, picking up what looked like a flashlight.  
  
"Oh, that's one of my old birthday presents," answered Sora, walking up to her. He took it out of her hands. "It's a hologram projector." Sora turned it on and flashed a picture of a cake on the floor. The cake looked extremely solid.  
  
"Wow, it looks so real," said Kairi, amazed.  
  
Sora suddenly had an idea. "Hey, tomorrow is April Fools, isn't it?" he asked Kairi. She nodded. "I've got a really good idea for a prank that we can play on Riku. You wanna help?" Kairi nodded eagerly. "Here's what we'll do," whispered Sora as he told Kairi his marvelous idea.  
  
* = * = *  
  
The next day, Sora and Kairi woke up at the crack of dawn to make it to the island before Riku got there so that they could set everything up. They ran towards the little island where the Paopu tree was. Sora climbed one of the palm trees that were there and hid himself among the leaves. Kairi entered the Seaside Shack and waited for Riku to show up.  
  
Ten minutes later, Riku appeared looking very thoughtful. Kairi waited for him to sit down on the Paopu tree before making her way towards him. "Hey, Riku," she called out cheerfully. Riku turned around and smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning," he said. "Where's Sora?"  
  
"Oh, you know Sora. He always sleeps in," answered Kairi. Riku laughed and turned back towards the ocean. Kairi flashed Sora a glance and he smirked.  
  
Sora turned on the hologram projector and made it form the shape of a Heartless shadow. He snickered and pointed the hologram projector to the spot behind Kairi. She glanced at it and called Riku. "Riku, look! A Heartless!" she yelled. She had practiced this line enough times to sound convincing.  
  
Riku jumped off the Paopu tree and drew his Keyblade. "Get back, Kairi!"  
  
She did as she was told and sat back to enjoy the show. Riku lunged at the Heartless and whacked it. His Keyblade went right through it. "What the--"  
  
He tried hitting it again. It didn't work. His left eye started to twitch from anger. He attempted using magic on it and it failed, too. Riku growled. "Dumb Heartless," he hissed. He continued to lash out different attacks but nothing he did worked.  
  
"WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH THIS F***ING HEARTLESS?! I KEEP F***ING ATTACKING IT BUT IT'S STILL F***ING THERE!! DIE, YOU F***ING BASTARD!!!" yelled Riku at the top of his lungs.  
  
Sora was cracking up and Kairi was wide-eyed and in a fit of silent laughter. Riku continued whacking the hologram. "F*** YOU!! GO TO HELL!! BURN IN OBLIVION!!" shouted Riku.  
  
Kairi laughed so hard that she fell back onto the Paopu tree. Sora laughed manically and slipped off the palm. The hologram image disappeared when Sora hit the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
Riku turned around surprised. Sora attempted to hide the hologram projector. "You..did..this?" hissed Riku, his voice cracking from anger. Sora got up and backed away from him. "And...you...helped him?" he managed to ask Kairi. She smiled nervously.  
  
Then, unable to hold in their laughter any longer, they burst out laughing. Riku's anger doubled. "DIE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The laughter had still not quite vanished from Sora and Kairi's faces when Riku lunged at them, Keyblade held high.  
  
"Please forgive us!" begged Sora, clearly not wanting to deal with his angry friend. Kairi whimpered. They both ran as fast as they could toward the Seaside Shack with Riku in hot pursuit.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, SORA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~To Be Continued~*  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. This was just a little daydream that my mind was nagging me to type. I hope I wasn't too mean to Riku. I mean, he is my favorite character and all. But it made more sense to have Kairi and Sora work together instead of anyone else.  
  
Oh, well at least now you know what Riku does when he gets pissed off. Anyway, please R&R or I'll sick Riku on you! Flames are accepted, but I'll tell you this. If you do flame me, I'll use the flame to roast marshmallows next time I camp out in my backyard. ^_^ Bye bye!  
  
* * *After getting so many reviews from people that wanted me to write more, I decided, sure why not? Anyway, I'm thinking of making a sequel titled 'Riku's Revenge'. However, my homework has fried my brain and therefore, I cannot think of a good prank. If anyone has any ideas, please review and tell me them! If I do use your idea, I'll make sure to give you credit for it. 


	2. Riku's Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: I'm back! And I've been driven to the brink of insanity thanks to my no-good teachers. (I hope they're not reading this) I would like to thank Neutral-Shades Virgo-Version for his/her brilliant idea. I made a little adjustment to it but he/she still takes the credit for the prank. Enjoy Chapter 2!  
  
*~Chapter 2~*  
  
Sora and Kairi had somehow managed to survive Riku's wrath. Riku was still looking for them but he finally gave up after half an hour of searching. He was still pissed off but he decided he better just pretend to give up so that they would come out of hiding sooner. He stalked over to the Paopu tree and sat down on it.  
  
Not too far from there, concealed behind the bushes near the Secret Place, were Sora and Kairi.  
  
"Ow! Get your hand outta my face!" complained Sora, struggling to get out from under Kairi. They had both been in such a hurry to hide that they didn't care about being uncomfortable at first. However, now that Riku was nowhere nearby, they were trying to get into a comfy position.  
  
"I'll get my hand out of your face as soon as you get your shoe out of my face!" she yelled back. They finally managed to straighten things out and were able to breathe properly again.  
  
"How much longer do we have to wait in here?" asked Sora after another excruciating fifteen minutes.  
  
Kairi peeked through the bushes at Riku. "Well, judging from the way he's mutilating that palm tree, I'd say very, very long."  
  
Sora sighed. "I don't know why I'm hiding from him if I've got a Keyblade too." A look of excitement dawned upon Sora's face.  
  
'Oh, no. He's going to do something very stupid,' thought Kairi.  
  
"Which means," continued Sora, oblivious to Kairi's thoughts, "that I can beat him if I try."  
  
"I seriously doubt that," she snickered.  
  
"Hey, whose side are you on?"  
  
Kairi shrugged. A sudden shadow made them jump. "Sora, do you honestly think you can beat me?" asked Riku mockingly, glaring at Sora menacingly.  
  
Sora gulped and ran out of the bushes. "Not so brave when you don't have your hologram projector, huh?" asked Riku, holding up the 'flashlight'.  
  
Sora didn't even look back. He just continued running. (A/N: I am not trying to portray Sora as a coward, I'm just trying to make you people see what Riku's death glare can do to you)  
  
Riku turned to Kairi, his eyes softening. "Hey, Kairi, can you help me?" Kairi hesitated for a moment but eventually nodded.  
  
Riku and Kairi spent the whole day together. (A/N: Not that way, you perverts! Get your minds out of the gutter. You'll soon find out what they were doing)  
  
Riku was trying to teach Kairi to imitate Maleficent's voice. Since he had spent quite a while with Maleficent, he knew how she talked. Kairi was doing a pretty good job and in no time, she had mastered Maleficent's voice. Riku was quite impressed. "Good job," he told her. "We'll pull the prank tonight." Kairi nodded eagerly.  
  
* = * = *  
  
Later at night, Riku and Kairi sneaked outside Sora's window. They had a large bucket full of water. Kairi had brought along a huge bag of dry ice. If everything went well, then Sora would probably have a heart attack. Riku laughed silently at how Sora would react since his parents were out for the night.  
  
He started climbing the tree outside Sora's window with the bucket tied to the end of a rope so that he could lift it up. When he reached the top, he pulled the bucket all the way up and placed it on Sora's windowsill. Riku cautiously opened Sora's window and motioned for Kairi to come up.  
  
With Riku's help, she managed to climb the tree without scratching herself. She sat down on the branch beside Riku. They carefully placed the dry ice inside the bucket.  
  
Immediately, a thick mist started to float up out of the bucket. It was so thick that they could barely see each other in it. Riku made sure that Sora's room was full of mist before withdrawing from his pocket the famous hologram projector.  
  
He made it form Maleficent and he pointed it next to Sora's bed. "Showtime," Riku told Kairi. She giggled slightly and began talking like Maleficent.  
  
"Soraaaa..." she said eerily. Sora opened his eyes slightly and saw Maleficent's silhouette in the fog. He gasped as he realized what he was seeing.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! IT'S THE BITCH THAT CAN TURN INTO A DRAGON!"  
  
Kairi nearly toppled off the branch laughing. Riku was grinning. After regaining her composure, Kairi continued talking like Maleficent. "Sora.. You do not yet know true pain. I can put you in a world of misery if I wish."  
  
Sora whimpered. "No, please don't do that!" Sora started praying like there was no tomorrow. It made him look like a monk.  
  
Kairi was about to say something else when Riku stopped her. He whispered something into her ear. She blushed slightly but continued the prank. "Or better yet.." she said, "how about I put your beloved Kairi in pain and misery?"  
  
Sora stopped praying and turned defensive. "Hey! Leave her out of this!"  
  
Kairi blushed a bit more. "Fine. Then die, Keyblade Master."  
  
Suddenly, before anyone could do anything, the branch that Riku and Kairi were sitting on cracked and they fell to the ground. Kairi's arm accidentally hit the bucket of water, causing it to fall also. Sora's window slammed shut, nearly cutting his fingers off as he tried to look out the window. Fortunately for Riku and Kairi, Sora was unable to open the window once again.  
  
They landed on the hard ground. Kairi was thankful that she landed on top of Riku because she would've probably broken a bone if she hadn't landed on him. Poor Riku got all the pain. Then, to top it all off, the bucket of water landed on them, soaking them to the bone. Kairi gasped as the bucket nearly fell on her head.  
  
Riku got up and quickly helped Kairi up also. "We better get outta here fast!" he told her. "Sora might actually be able to open the window." Kairi nodded. She picked up the hologram projector and ran towards her house. Riku picked up the bucket and ran towards his house.  
  
Sora gave up trying to open the window and sat down on the edge of his bed. He sighed. Wasn't Maleficent dead? Well, apparently not.  
  
He threw himself back against his pillow. He tossed and turned but still could not fall asleep.  
  
* = * = *  
  
The next day, Kairi and Riku were silently talking about how silly Sora looked when he started praying. Riku compared Sora to a monk.  
  
"I didn't know Sora knew how to pray," said Riku, laughing.  
  
They abruptly stopped talking when they heard footsteps behind them. They looked back to see a very groggy-looking Sora. His eyes were red and he looked as though he had not slept in days.  
  
* ~To Be Continued~ *  
  
A/N: These guys just need their daily dose of insanity, don't they? Well, here's a sneak peek into the next chapter:  
  
"What do you guys have to do with Maleficent coming to my house?"~Sora  
  
Anyway, next chapter: Killer Coconuts and Death Spiders! Hehe. Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this... MUAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Ideas for jokes and pranks are always welcome! 


	3. Killer Coconuts and Death Spiders

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Hello! New chapter up! Just like I promised.  
  
WARNING: Characters might be a little way too OOC during this chapter. I will ask for your forgiveness right now. If they were acting normal, Sora and Riku would never play a prank on Kairi since they are always so protective of her. I'm so sorry. But the characters had to be OOC for the story to continue. Gomen nasai.  
  
*~Chapter 3~*  
  
Riku felt a sudden pang of guilt in his stomach as he stared at the tired Sora. He quickly shrugged the feeling off and looked at Kairi. He could tell that he didn't like the way Sora looked at all.  
  
Sora yawned and sat down on the Paopu tree next to Kairi. She looked at him caringly. "Sora, are you all right?"  
  
Sora shook his head. He closed his eyes and laid his head on Kairi's shoulder. "Riku, what do you guys have to do with Maleficent coming over my house last night?" Sora asked, maintaining his eyes closed.  
  
Riku looked taken aback. "I have nothing to do with Maleficent anymore! And I didn't go anywhere near your house last night!" said Riku, trying (and failing) to look innocent.  
  
Sora shrugged, his eyes still closed. "I just thought that maybe it was you trying to get revenge for the prank. And there was a broken tree branch outside my window this morning. Are you sure you weren't sleepwalking again? Maybe you climbed the tree thinking you were a monkey."  
  
Riku pushed Sora off the Paopu tree. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY, SORA!" Kairi giggled. Sora groaned from the ground.  
  
"It was just a thought," he said innocently.  
  
"Yeah, and we all know you don't get too many of those," spat Riku.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't nice!"  
  
"Since when am I nice to you?"  
  
"What's your problem?!"  
  
"What's yours?!"  
  
"Cut it out!" interrupted Kairi. "Here are your problems: Riku, you take things too seriously. Sora, you never take anything seriously."  
  
"Whose side are you on?!" yelled Riku and Sora.  
  
"My own," stated Kairi.  
  
Riku glared at her. Sora looked away. Kairi got up from the Paopu tree and stalked off.  
  
Riku turned back towards Sora. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked, a smirk playing across his lips.  
  
"I think so," said Sora. "But first, a nice long nap," he stated, laying back and instantly going to sleep.  
  
* = * = *  
  
Riku and Sora were nearly done collecting the necessary things needed for the prank that they were going to pull on Kairi. (A/N: These guys just don't know when to quit, do they?)  
  
Later on that night, Kairi was in her room sitting on her bed reading a book. It began to get hot in her room. (A/N: The temperature of her room has nothing to do with the prank.) She walked over to the window and opened it completely so as to let the evening air inside. (A/N: Big mistake!)  
  
Her parents went out to dinner and they wouldn't be back until later on, a thing which Sora and Riku knew all too well. Kairi had just sat down on her bed when a small object flew into the room.  
  
Kairi, wide-eyed, walked over to it and picked it up. It was a rock. It had a paper attached to it. She opened the paper and read: WE  
  
Another rock flew into the room. It read: KNOW  
  
And another: WHAT  
  
And yet another: YOU  
  
Kairi had a feeling the message was something stupid, but she stuck around until another rock flew in: DID  
  
Kairi sighed and waited for the other rock: LAST  
  
The last rock unfortunately collided with the back of Kairi's head due to someone's bad aim. (A/N: Guess who?)  
  
Kairi cursed aloud as she read the last paper: SUMMER  
  
Kairi felt very annoyed when yet another rock flew into the room: SORRY  
  
Kairi growled. What kind of idiot wastes 3 million sheets of paper just to get a 7-word message across? And then they're stupid enough to throw another rock just to apologize for hitting her head? Morons.  
  
Kairi was really ticked off when she walked over to the window and saw a coconut being thrown at her window. She ducked just in time. But the coconut flew across her room and split open when it crashed against the wall. Kairi gasped as she saw what was inside: hundreds of tiny spiders. She shrieked.  
  
Spiders were about the only thing Kairi was scared of. And now she knew who was behind the prank: the only two people that knew what she was afraid of.  
  
Kairi screamed again, yelling something about death spiders from another planet that came to kill her. (A/N: Has she gone insane?! The answer is no. It's just this thing called arachnophobia. You know, fear of spiders? *shakes head sadly* Poor, poor Kairi. *laughs insanely* I am so evil.)  
  
Kairi grabbed the book she was reading and chucked it across her room, hoping to crush those nasty things before they spread out. She continued grabbing anything within reach and whacking the floor vigorously.  
  
Outside, Sora and Riku were laughing their heads off at Kairi's anguished yells.  
  
* = * = *  
  
The next morning, it was Kairi's turn to look as though she had not slept in days. She walked over to the Paopu tree very early and collected the things she needed for revenge. A bag of rocks. A slingshot. A pile of coconuts.  
  
All set.  
  
Sora and Riku appeared half an hour later. They were walking over to the Paopu tree when they saw Kairi. She was standing with her arms crossed, a bag of rocks tied to the side of her skirt. Riku immediately sensed trouble and he began to walk away. Kairi smirked.  
  
Sora didn't notice anything.  
  
Kairi picked up two coconuts from the pile and threw them at Sora and Riku. Riku dodged his but Sora didn't see it coming. Poor Sora. You can imagine what happened.  
  
Riku held up his hands in defeat. "Kairi-- we can work this-- out. Can't we?" he stammered.  
  
Kairi smirked again. "Not a chance. Are you aware of how much torment you put me through last night? Do you know what it's like having to spend all night squashing the things that you hate the most? DO YOU?!"  
  
Riku gulped and shook his head. "Well, I'm gonna teach you what it's like," Kairi continued, getting another coconut. She threw it, but Riku dodged it once again. This continued until Kairi ran out of coconuts. When this occurred, she picked up her slingshot and grabbed some rocks.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Riku, a large rock zooming by his ear. He turned around and ran as fast as he could to find some shelter from Kairi and her Slingshot of Doom.  
  
*~To Be Continued~*  
  
A/N: Well, next chapter is a free-for-all. You know how dangerous those can get. Sora goes haywire next chapter. The insanity from all the pranks is getting to his head. Trust me. That is what is happening to him.  
  
Please review. Ideas for pranks are necessary at this moment. Ja ne. ^_^ 


	4. Is Sora straight? Or not?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Message to my little 'buddy' Adolfo Real. If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all. I have more things to tell you, but I won't say it here. I might scare my readers away.  
  
Thanks for this prank go to my friend, Neutral. Arigato. (Please read his/her KH story: "The Lost Child". It's really good so far. So please go take a look.)  
  
*~Chapter 4~*  
  
After an entire morning of chasing Riku, Kairi finally ran out of rocks. Riku sighed in relief when he noticed. He slumped down onto the ground, breathing hard. (A/N: Yes, all of the rocks did miss him but he'll get what he deserves.)  
  
Kairi was still enraged and realizing that she had ran out of rocks made her even angrier. She stomped over to Riku and brought her Slingshot of Doom down onto his head. The Slingshot of Doom cracked into two and Riku was knocked out.  
  
Kairi smiled and walked towards shore. She lay down on the soft sand and closed her eyes.  
  
Not too far away, Sora awoke from his slumber. (A/N: More like, "Awoke from his pain-filled nightmare.") He stirred slightly and raised his hand up to his face. He ran his fingers over his left cheek and flinched.  
  
'Damn, that hurts!' thought Sora. 'Kairi sure can pack a punch...But then again, it was with a coconut.' He laughed slightly.  
  
Looking over his shoulder, he saw Kairi snoozing on the sand and looking towards his left, he saw Riku lying underneath a coconut palm. Next to Riku was the top half of the Slingshot of Doom.  
  
Sora was thankful that he had been knocked out so early on since he could imagine what Kairi had done to Riku.  
  
While looking at his friends, Sora got an idea for a new prank. This time, however, he wasn't going to need anyone's help. He got up and walked towards Kairi.  
  
* = * = *  
  
Kairi lay peacefully in the sun. A sudden breeze made her feel cold and she shivered involuntarily. Abruptly, she felt very warm. Opening her eyes slightly, she noticed she was snuggled against someone's chest.  
  
Realization dawned upon Kairi and she immediately pulled away. Sora opened his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked innocently.  
  
Kairi stared at him wide-eyed. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, SORA?!"  
  
Sora blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I MEAN!!"  
  
"No I don't." Sora tried to snuggle against her again.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU BAKA HENTAI!!" Kairi stood up and pulled herself out of Sora's grasp. She turned around and ran away.  
  
Sora smirked. 'That went well,' he thought. 'Now for Riku.' He got up, dusted himself off and walked towards Riku.  
  
* = * = *  
  
Riku awoke when he felt someone lay against his chest. Opening his eyes slightly, he looked down and saw a brown head lying against him. 'OH, MY GOD! IT'S SORA!' he thought.  
  
He gasped and pushed Sora off him. Sora repeated what he said to Kairi as he got up. "What's wrong?"  
  
Riku was breathing hard. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, SORA?!"  
  
"Nothing," said Sora.  
  
"THEN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING HUGGING ME?!"  
  
"I dunno. By the way, you make a nice pillow."  
  
Riku blushed a deep scarlet. "LEAVE ME ALONE, SORA! GO FEEL UP ON KAIRI! BUT DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRAIGHT!"  
  
Sora had a hard time keeping his face straight. Riku was really freaked out by now. He turned around and walked away, muttering something that sounded strangely like, "Why me? Why me?"  
  
When Riku was safely out of earshot, Sora started laughing like a hyena. "I finally have the upper hand over Kairi. And I now have the advantage over Riku. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Noticing that he had just laughed like a maniac, Sora cleared his throat. "Man, I have got to stop hanging out with Ansem. His evil cackle is contagious."  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Later on that night, Kairi called Riku over to her house.  
  
"Hey, Riku," she greeted when he knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey, Kairi."  
  
"Uh, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure. What's up?"  
  
"Sora."  
  
Riku didn't look at all surprised when she said this. Sora was definitely acting weird this morning. Riku and Kairi sat down opposite each other on the couches and began to talk.  
  
Kairi told Riku about how Sora had followed her continuously all day long. She was only rid of him for the few moments that occurred when she ran away from him. During those few moments, Sora had been tailing Riku and attempting to hug him nonstop.  
  
"So, what do you think we should do about it?" Kairi asked Riku after they had both told each other what Sora had done. "Not only is he making me nervous since he's coming on too fast, but now I'm not sure whether he's straight or not."  
  
Riku thought for a moment before a smiled played across his lips. "Don't worry about it, Kairi. I have a way we can find out if Sora is straight or if he isn't. Just leave it to me and by tomorrow evening, we'll know the truth."  
  
"Thanks, Riku."  
  
* = * = *  
  
The next morning, Sora was up to his old tricks again. This time, he was stalking Riku. Kairi had made sure to steer clear of Sora since she wanted Riku's plan to work.  
  
"Come on, Riku," whined Sora. "Just let me be with you."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from me?!" Riku yelled back.  
  
"Come on. I know you want me."  
  
"As if. Go look for Kairi. I don't want you here."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
Riku stayed silent. He was buying himself some time. He needed Sora to ask even more questions before Riku's plan could work.  
  
"Come on, Riku. You know we both feel the same way. Just let me hug you," pleaded Sora.  
  
'I can't believe this. Sora is one hell of a good actor. At least, I hope he's acting,' thought Riku. He growled. 'Screw waiting! I'm gonna put my plan into action right now!"  
  
Riku sighed. "Alright, Sora. You're right. There's no point in denying our feelings for each other any longer."  
  
Sora stopped his babbling and stared at Riku wide-eyed. "Wha?" was all he could manage to say before Riku pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
Sora freaked. "GET THE HELL OFF ME! I WAS PLAYING AROUND ALL THIS TIME! DON'T TOUCH ME! AHH!"  
  
Riku let him go instantly. Sora ran off screaming while Riku laughed his head off.  
  
* = * = *  
  
"So it was a prank all along?" Kairi asked Sora that night. Sora nodded.  
  
All three of them were at Sora's house. Riku and Kairi had visited him since he was still recovering from the shock of Riku's hug.  
  
"Well, Sora...don't ever do that again because you had me really freaked out at first," Riku said, his arms crossed.  
  
"You think I wasn't freaked when you hugged me?" asked Sora incredulously.  
  
Riku shrugged. "I had to. If you would have continued the joke, I would have died of a heart attack."  
  
Sora spoke up. "Let's just get something straight here: I AM NOT GAY."  
  
Riku nodded. "Nor am I."  
  
"Good. So it's all settled then," said Kairi.  
  
The boys nodded. "Well, then let's go to sleep," Sora said. Riku and Kairi each went to their respective houses.  
  
*~To Be Continued~*  
  
A/N: Okay, I have to make sure that everyone understands something: Sora and Riku are straight. Let me prove it to you:  
  
Sora loves Kairi  
  
Kairi loves Sora  
  
Riku loves ME  
  
I love Riku  
  
Do you all understand? Sora & Kairi were meant to be. Also, I am a girl and Riku loves me and I love him. Got it? Good. Please review.  
  
If you flame me, I'll flame you. 


	5. Tidus's Humiliation

A/N: *bowing humbly* I am so sorry that I took so much time to put up chapter 5. I have had internet problems that have gotten on my last nerve. *clenches fist*  
  
Thanks go to:  
  
'Cat'-- for the idea of taping someone while they're in the shower.  
  
'Neutral-Shades-Virgo-Version'-- For the ideas for the rest of the pranks.  
  
Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka get involved in this chapter!! Just like how you guys wanted it!! Anyway, this prank will be a team effort done by our fabulous trio. Hope you like it! BTW, Tidus has a one-story house and he lives with his mom.  
  
*~Chapter 5~*  
  
The next day, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were hanging out near the shore. They were all lying in the brilliantly white sand, looking up at the sunny sky. Riku yawned.  
  
Sora, who had been asleep for nearly five minutes, woke with a start. He sat up and looked around. "I'm bored," he stated.  
  
Riku sighed. "Yeah, ever since we stopped playing pranks on each other, life has grown tedious."  
  
Kairi laughed. "It wasn't that long ago though. It was just yesterday."  
  
"Well, it seems like a year ago," said Sora flatly.  
  
"Why don't we start playing pranks on other people?" asked Riku, grinning. "Apart from ourselves obviously."  
  
Kairi looked over at him. "You mean Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka?" she asked with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
Riku laughed. "Of course." He whispered his plan to his two friends. They laughed and went home to gather supplies.  
  
* = * = *  
  
Half an hour later, all three of them were together again. This time, they had gathered at the little island with the Paopu tree.  
  
Sora had nicked a video camera from his mom's closet, Kairi had gotten a blank tape from her attic, and Riku had brought the batteries for the camera. They all sat on the ground and began discussing how they would go about the prank. They decided to play it on Tidus.  
  
"Okay, then. Now that that's settled, who's gonna tape him?" asked Sora.  
  
He and Riku looked at Kairi.  
  
Kairi backed away. "Hey, don't look at me! I'm not gonna tape him!"  
  
"But you're the only girl, Kairi," declared Riku.  
  
"What's your point?! I'm still not gonna tape him. I don't have enough courage to do such a thing! And you can't make me!" she yelled, crossing her arms.  
  
Sora and Riku looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"There's no way we can get her to tape him if she doesn't want to," said Riku. "So it's gotta be one of us that tapes Tidus. The problem is, how do we decide who is gonna tape him?"  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors?" Sora offered.  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors!" they chanted, as the two boys pulled out their hands formed into the objects they chose. Sora pulled out a fist, while Riku had his clenched with both his index and middle finger left out straight. Sora had beaten Riku's "scissors" with his "rock".  
  
Sora jumped up happily. "Ha ha! Yes! I win!"  
  
Riku looked at his 'scissors' angrily. "Damn it!"  
  
Sora handed him the video camera. Riku took it and marched solemnly towards Tidus's house.  
  
* = * = *  
  
Riku was standing outside Tidus's house with video camera in hand. He peeked in through the window and, to his luck, saw Tidus standing in front of a mirror, posing.  
  
Riku gasped. 'I didn't know he did this!' he thought, taping him with the video camera.  
  
Riku turned the camera towards himself so that he could talk. "Okay, right now I am bravely standing outside Tidus's bedroom window. He keeps on trying a million different poses to make himself look tough but they're all failing miserably. He still looks as scrawny as ever. And...OH MY GOD!!! YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS POSE!!!" Riku flipped the camera around so that it was facing Tidus again. "He is trying to flex his nonexistent muscles!" Riku whispered.  
  
After minutes of flexing, Tidus got tired and put on the radio. He began listening to the song "Spice up your Life" by the Spice Girls.  
  
Tidus began dancing around in a very girly way and singing very off-tune.  
  
Riku had placed the camera on the windowsill and he was outside covering his ears. When the song ended, Tidus decided on taking a shower.  
  
Riku had placed the camera on the windowsill and he was outside covering his ears. When the song ended, Tidus decided on taking a shower. Riku's chiselled face soured into a grimace as caught a glimpse of Tidus, idiotically dancing his way into the bathroom, like a tooth fairy that had just received a her crush's front tooth.  
  
"Oh my God, this cannot be our Tidus..." the silver-haired boy hissed, half amused, half indignant, as he saw Tidus give another feminine twirl, as if he were the primadonna in a Swan Lake ballet. "Oh, no! Why me? Why me? Why me?" he cried.  
  
Tidus grabbed his towel and went inside his bathroom. Riku made sure he was gone before climbing into the room through the window. He slowly walked over to the bathroom door and opened it cautiously. Walking inside, he gasped when he saw Tidus's shower curtain. It was completely transparent! He stifled a scream and began to walk out of the bathroom just when Tidus started singing, "Oops, I did it again" by Britney Spears in a very off- tune voice.  
  
Riku decided to stick around until Tidus finished singing. Looking at anything but at the shower, Riku spotted a mirror hanging on the wall. It was all steamed up and Riku decided to make this a double prank.  
  
He walked over to the mirror and scribbled on it hastily. He flipped the video camera away from the naked Tidus and towards the mirror. It read, "you'll die in seven dayz..."  
  
Riku snickered and decided it was time to bail. He made sure he left a crack in the door from where he could still tape Tidus without getting caught. It was pure luck that he had not gotten caught yet since Tidus would have easily seen him if he had looked towards the curtain.  
  
When Tidus emerged from the shower, he wrapped himself in his towel and turned towards the mirror to admire himself. Instead of seeing himself, he saw Riku's handwritten message. Tidus screamed, causing himself to fall backwards onto the shower curtain, ripping it from the horizontal pole it was hung on.  
  
"TIDUS?!" someone yelled from outside the bedroom door.  
  
Riku cursed. He ran towards the window and leaped outside, only managing to get his left foot stuck as the window slammed down onto his ankle. He screamed and kicked at the window with his right foot. Getting it open was surprisingly easy, but landing softly on the ground was not. Riku landed on a trashcan that someone had placed outside the window after he had gone inside. Remembering his job, Riku painfully stood up and taped Tidus's mom going into the bathroom. She had closed the door behind her, so Riku had no idea what was going on. However, their voices were easily heard.  
  
"What happened, sugah-pie?" Tidus's mom sweetly asked.  
  
"Sugah-pie!" The silver-haired teen breathed out in quiet, yet, hysteric amusement. Riku cannot help but chuckle.  
  
"I kinda fell..." Tidus whined childishly, pointing to the message on the mirror. Riku could even imagine the pout on the blond boy's face when he said it.  
  
"Are you okay, shnookems? How did it happen my darling-baby-honey-bee?" Tidus's mom questioned in a sickly, sweet tone. Riku was going hysterical from just hearing the conversation.  
  
"Well what do you know? Tidus is a momma's boy" Riku chuckled in silent fits of laughter.  
  
"Well whoever wrote that was a bad speller. He didn't even spell "days" right. I don't think he's as smart you, my little chocolate pie a la modally sweet plum duckling." Tidus's mom pointed out. Riku sighed from all the laughter, his stomach hurting from all the hysterical fits he chucked in silence. "Well, hurry up and get dressed Tidus-honey-candy-baby. You don't want to attend your ballet lesson with nothing on, do you Tidus, my little sweet baby bunny."  
  
"Okay momsie..." Riku heard the blond boy say obediently, and laughed silently as he did. Done with all the shots that he'd taken and contented with what he'd seen, Riku turned off the video camera and went back to the island...  
  
* = * = *  
  
Sora and Kairi were having a game of rock-paper-scissors when Riku got back. They eagerly stood up and walked over to him. He was limping and had a black eye. "What happened?" Sora asked his best friend.  
  
Riku smiled and handed him the video camera. " I fell," he said, laughing.  
  
Sora cocked an eyebrow. "You're laughing because you fell?"  
  
Riku sighed and slumped down onto the floor. "Nope. You'll see why I'm laughing when you watch that video."  
  
Kairi smiled. "Great! So you succeeded," she told Riku. He nodded.  
  
Sora spoke up. "Okay. Now we need to show everyone what Tidus does. I'll provide the flick, Kairi provides the food, and Riku will provide the atmosphere."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
* = * = *  
  
That evening, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka showed up at Riku's house. Kairi had invited them so that they could watch a movie. Sora called it an "Academy Award Winner for Comedy". Selphie could hardly wait. She was jumping up and down from excitement.  
  
While everyone was sitting around in different places of Riku's living room, Sora popped a movie into the VCR, Kairi handed out bags of popcorn and Riku pressed 'PLAY'. Everyone watched Tidus make a fool of himself in the movie: they showed the part where he sang the Spice Girls song, the part where he danced like a ballerina, and the most hysterical, the part where he was talking to his beloved mommy.  
  
Humiliated, Tidus ran out of the house.  
  
After the film was over, the five teens stood outside the house, discussing the movie.  
  
"You'll die in seven days..." Kairi was saying.  
  
Tidus came running up to her from behind a bush. "YOU'LL DIE IN SEVEN SECONDS!!!" he yelled, charging at her with his pole.  
  
Kairi yelled and instinctively ran away, fearing for her life. Sora and Riku got smart and did the same.  
  
Tidus bolted after them like how a wolf would go after his prey.  
  
* = * = *  
  
Kairi had found some bushes to hide in and so when Sora and Riku ran by, she invited them to hide inside too. Tidus came running right behind them but he didn't see them hide in the bushes. However, seeing that they had disappeared, he began hitting the nearby bushes.  
  
Tidus was whacking the bushes violently with his stick. A squirrel came running out of one of them and it nearly bit Tidus's hand. He slapped it away and continued hitting the bushes.  
  
Sora eyed this scene interestedly from his hiding place. He laughed slightly when Tidus got into a fight with the squirrel. However, when Tidus resumed whacking the bushes, Sora became serious once again. "How long do we have to wait until we can come out?" he asked quietly.  
  
Kairi peeked through the bushes to look at Tidus. "Judging from the way he's mutilating those bushes, I think very, very long."  
  
Sora sighed. "Damn, Tidus is armed and dangerous when he's angered," he said solemnly.  
  
Riku grinned. "Don't forget homicidal."  
  
Kairi was still observing Tidus through the bushes. "Poor bushes..." she murmured.  
  
*~To Be Continued~*  
  
A/N: Please review and don't forget to give me ideas for chapter six!! ^_^ 


End file.
